It's Easy To Fall In Love With A Boy Who Can Fly
by Anzel Silver
Summary: Kurt Darling never thought the stories he told would actually come true. Until the fairy tale flies into his room one night straight to him. Peter Pan!Klaine AU.


I do not own Glee or Peter Pan. They are owned by FOX and Universal Pictures/J.M Barrie respectively.

* * *

In his earliest memories, Kurt Darling always knew he loved to sing. And loved to hear stories, especially the ones his mother would tell him right before bed. They were the best memories a boy could ask for and ones he cherished so much, even after the day his mother died and he was sent away to an orphanage for boys. The caretaker would always say that Kurt had a sad life, no father, dead mother and no other relative would take him.

During the day, he kept to himself. Always quiet, never made any trouble for the teacher. The older boys, teenagers in fact, thought he was a bit strange. He never played sports or joined any clubs. He'd just sit under a tree reading a book or in a classroom doodling or whatever it was that he did in a leather, worn notebook he carried everywhere.

But at night, at night was when he really shone the brightest. The stories he would read, he would re-tell them to the younger children who couldn't read on their own. Only, _they_ would say that his stories were better. The ones his mother told him as a baby. He didn't mind telling them those stories. To him, it was a way to keep his mother's memory alive. It's what she would have wanted. So that's exactly what he did.

"Tell us again, Kurt!" Mike, a young Asian boy shouted, clambering up closer to the foot of the bed. "Yeah, come on, tell us!" cried the youngest in the house, Rory. Kurt grinned, "Neverland is a magical, wonderful place. It's a beach, a forest, a jungle, all on one island. The clouds are so fluffy, you could almost bounce right off of them. And of course, there are the things that live on Neverland."

"Mermaids!" Mike provided, grinning ear to ear. Kurt gave him a wide eyed, horrified looks, "Yes! Mermaids but not the kind you would picture. These mermaids have skin, as pale blue as the ocean they swim in. They're eyes black as coals, but shine like precious onyx. And so beautiful, even Aphrodite herself would turn green with envy! But if you get too close…they'll drown you!" Mike laughed out loud, running to hide from Kurt who mimed swimming, ready to drag him by his feet.

"Indians!" shouted little Rory, wearing paint on his face and a feather in his night cap. "Absolute savages!" Kurt clamored, jumping up on the bed, "But worse than the mermaids, worse than the Indians, there is one group that you mustn't ever, ever cross. Not unless you are ready to fight for your very life." He turned to his night stand and took out a plastic sword. "Pirates…"

He shouted and started to attack the other two who had run to their swords, to protect themselves from the sudden invasion.

"Noodler! Who had his hands cut right off but in desperation, used his feet to sew them back on. Backwards!" He takes a swipe at Mike who dodges effortlessly, back springing off the frame of the bed.

"Bill Jukes, tattooed from head to toe, not an inch of skin unmarked, for each and every sin he's done!" Another jab, this time at Rory who jumps from one bed to the next, laughing wholeheartedly. He gasps when he's faced with the end of Kurt's sword, smiling in triumph,

"And of course, the cruelest of all the pirates. A man so heartless, he makes the devil himself cry in shame. Eyes as red as blood and an iron hook for a hand…Captain J. Hook! Leader of those wrathful pirates!" He jabs but Rory is quick and Kurt's sword ends up hitting the bookcase behind him.

"And so, Cinderella, her feet bare but not at all worried, fights off Hook with just a shard of the very glass slipper he tried to steal. He swipes and he jabs but he is no match for her swiftness. With nowhere else to go, for Cinderella now has Hook on the plank, he has no choice but to meet his watery doom and he falls. Right into the jaws of the crocodile and she lives happily, ever after."

Mike and Rory cheer, applauding loudly as Kurt takes a bow and wipes his sweaty forehead, feeling winded. He grinned over at their ever faithful nanny, Nana, the St. Bernard. She watched the young ones with one eye open, too used to their antics to get riled up.

"Alright, what is all this noise?" Ms. Sylvester exclaimed from the door. Mike and Rory ran to their beds, hiding under the covers while Kurt smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Ms. Sylvester. I was just telling them a story. We'll go to bed now." Unable to stay angry with Kurt, she sighed, "Porcelain, as much as your stories are entertaining, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell them before bed. You hype them up and they'll never get to sleep."

Rory cried out from under his blanket, "Yes we will, see?" He snored obnoxiously, making Mike giggle from his bed. Kurt bit his lip to keep from laughing, the smile falling away at the older woman's serious expression. "I'm not kidding Kurt. I think it's time you moved on up to the older boy's quarters." Kurt gaped at the same time his young roommates yelled, "No!"

"No, please, don't take him away!"

"We promise, no more stories at night. Please don't make him leave, please!"

"Ms. Sylvester…I don't think I'm old enough yet—"

"Porcelain, you're almost 15. You should have gone a long time ago but I let you stay here because you're a bit small for your age. Plus, I thought you could keep these two under control. But you're older now and stronger. It's time to grow up, kiddo. Pack up your stuff and meet me tomorrow night after dinner. We'll start moving you over your new room."

Without another word, she closed the door behind her, leaving Kurt, Mike and Rory silently crying in her wake. Well, Rory was crying. Out right sobbing actually and Kurt went to sit down next to him, cradling him in his arms, "Don't cry, it'll be okay. I'll just be down the hall."

"But now you won't tell us any more stories…you'll be too old for us," the little one whimpered into Kurt's pajamas. Mike sat down next to him, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder. Always the proud and silent one, Mike.

"I promise, I'll never get too old for you. We're a family, remember? The three musketeers?" the oldest tried to reason, wiping Rory's tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. "That's what they all say. The other ones before they're moved or adopted out," Mike replied, laying back on the bed. Kurt sighed but followed suit, bringing Rory down with him, curled to his side. Nana whined and padded over to the side of the bed, sleeping on the floor just besides them.

They decided to sleep in the same bed one last time before Kurt had to move, not minding one bit that it was way too small for the three of them and were lulled to sleep by Kurt's soft singing voice, echoing into their dreams and forgetting the harsh reality that was to come tomorrow.

Kurt wakes up in the middle of the night, something not feeling right to him. There's a click and the window opens, the breeze outside chilling the room. Kurt swallows a gasp and lays very still, eyes closed shut. 'It's just the wind,' hethinks. But it couldn't be the wind, it's cold outside and the tuffs of air around him is warm and sweet. Slowly, Kurt opens his eyes and meets dazzling hazel orbs above him.

A boy. With dark, wild, curly hair and olive skin, wearing what looks to be vines and leaves. And he—he was—

"You're flying!" Kurt exclaimed. The boy, panicked, shots back, over to the corner of the ceiling.

"No, wait! Don't go. I won't hurt you. Please come back down." He lowers his voice when Mike mumbles in his sleep, turning to his side.

The boy on the ceiling looks apprehensive and Kurt tries to give him a welcoming smile, holding out a hand. The wild one flies slowly toward him, arm outstretched, hands almost touching…when Nana wakes up and starts to bark loudly. With a yell, the other boy tries to fly out the window but Nana catches something in her mouth, keeping him from flying off. With a last bit of strength, the boy shoots out into the sky, making Nana fall backwards. Whatever it was that was in her mouth disappears and it was too dark for Kurt to see where it landed.

"Wha-?" Rory yawns. Kurt marvels that it wasn't until just now that the other two kids were waking up after all that adventure. "Nothing," Kurt assures, "Go back to sleep."

* * *

The next day he can't stop thinking about the boy. He gets scolded at by his teacher for daydreaming too much, making his classmates snicker at his expense.

Maybe it really was all just a dream. He had made it up all in his head. Yes, that must have been it. Kurt was sad to have to come up with this solution though, he accepted it. Sort of.

That night after dinner, Mike and Rory morosely pack up all of Kurt's things. He decides to leave his swords and other childish toys to Rory and Mike, only taking his clothing and notebook. The two boys had to practically be plied off Kurt with a crowbar before sent off to his new room.

Ms. Sylvester, thinking that the two boys were too old for a nanny decided to take Nana outside to her dog house. Her duties were no longer required.

The new room was a lot bigger than the children's room, mostly because there were more occupants. About ten beds, eight of them being used. Kurt was led to the bed closest to the window. At least he was lucky enough to be able to look at the sky at night.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Ice Princess. Did your voice finally crack or is Sylvester trying to educate us in babysitting?"

A teenage boy, with styled up brown hair and a grimace, sat in the bed right next to Kurt's. Sebastian, Kurt remembered. He was new to the orphanage, only been here a couple of months.

"Leave him alone, Seb. Hey, Kurt," Dave Karofsky said, giving him a nod. Kurt nodded back. They weren't friends really but they tolerated one another.

Sebastian snorted, "You know him?"

"Man, everyone knows him. He's The Storyteller," a boy a couple of beds away, Trent, replied. Kurt flushed at the nick name. He knew the other boys from their days in the children's room, but they had long moved into this one.

"The Storyteller? Go on then, tell us a story. Enthrall us with that high pitched voice of yours. I bet your dwarf imitation is spot on," Sebastian smirked, earning a glare from Dave. "Will you shut your pie hole. What's he ever done to you?"

Kurt wondered the same thing as he got ready for bed and settled down on his new duvet.

"Lights out, boys!" Ms. Beiste, the other caretaker shouted, turning off the lights.

"If you snore, I'll push you out the window," Kurt heard Sebastian whisper to him before settling down.

He doesn't snore. In fact, Kurt doesn't really sleep at all. The new room is too uncomfortable for him to get used to it. The walls are a boring brown color, almost beige. Plus, the breathing is all wrong. Usually, Mike would have this little whistle when he sleeps and Rory sometimes hummed. Kurt just stared out of the window, up at the pale moon. Sighing he turns his back on it and closes his eyes in hopes of getting some rest.

And then he hears it again. The window clicks open and the wind chills the room once more. 'It wasn't a dream,' Kurt thinks happily. He pulls off the covers and sits up, "I knew you'd come—" He stares into empty space, "Back…" He burrows his eyebrows. That's strange. The window was clearly open and it wasn't before. So where was he?

Climbing onto the sill to get a better look outside, he looks up towards the roof but there is nothing there. Disappointment is interrupted when he hears someone behind him ask incredulously, "Are you really going to jump out the window?"

Kurt yelps and almost loses his footing, making the asker shout in fear. He gets a grip on the window pane and jumps back down onto solid ground. Both he and the asker sigh in relief. Kurt glares up, not at all surprised to see Sebastian awake. "No, I was not and if you could so kindly wear a bell around your neck so I can know the next time you sneak up behind me, I would be most gracious."

Sebastian glowers, crossing his arms, "I thought I heard something and then I see you about to take a nosedive into the snow bank. I didn't really take you for the kamikaze type. So, if you weren't about to fall to your tragic death, what were you doing up there?"

Kurt looks over his shoulder, hoping against hope that he was right. All he got was silence. He sighed, "Nothing…the wind made the window open and I was going to close it, that's all." Giving him on more narrowed eye look, Sebastian scoffed before going back to bed, "Whatever. If you feel like making the headlines tomorrow, don't bother me. I, unlike some, actually would like some sleep tonight."

After that, Kurt was left alone, Sebastian falling back to sleep pretty quickly. Kurt shook his head, 'Just a dream, Kurt. Get a hold of yourself, you're cracking. Maybe Sylvester's right. Maybe it is time that I grew up.' Feeling thirsty, he went out into the hall for a glass of water. Or he would have liked to but he was suddenly shoved up against a wall, mouth covered from screaming his head off.

Kurt's eyes widened in recognition; it was him! The boy from last night. But he looked angry. "I'm going to uncover your mouth but you have to promise not to scream, okay?" Kurt nodded eagerly. The boy gave him a suspicious glance before letting his mouth down. He was really close and now that Kurt could get a better looks, he could see the wild boys eyes. They weren't hazel like he thought. They were a plethora of colors, all warm and pleasant. They were like honey.

But they were currently glaring at Kurt. "Okay, where is it?" he asked. Kurt blinked, mouth opening and closing like a codfish. "Wh-where's what/"

"My shadow! I know you have it, where is it!"

Now Kurt was really confused, "I didn't even know you could lose a shadow…"

"Well I can. See?" The boy put his arm out to the window and it didn't block out the light at all. No shadow. Kurt gasped, "That's awful…does it hurt?

The boy pursed his lips in annoyance, "No but it's not a good feeling. I need it back so where is it? I went back to the room yesterday but you weren't there and I heard those other two complaining about how you had moved rooms. It's a very boring room by the way. So where is it?"

Still trying to wrap his head around the idea of losing a shadow, Kurt suggested, "Perhaps it's still in the children's room. I didn't take anything other than my clothes and notebook. I could help you look for it."

The curly haired boy looked at him closely before slowly grinning, "You will?" Kurt felt his cheeks flush at the sight of his smile. He looked…rather angelic in the moonlight, hovering around like that. "Of course. This way, come on," Kurt said, leading him to the children's room.

"I'm Kurt, by the way. Kurt Elizabeth Darling."

The other boy just grinned, giving him a playful bow, "I know. I'm Peter. Pan. And this is Tink. Wait…" Peter looked around him, but it seemed that he couldn't find whatever it was he was looking for. He slapped his forehead, "Ugh, now I have to find my shadow and Tink! Just my luck."

"Tink?"

"My fairy."

Kurt gasps, grinning ear to ear, "There's a fairy in this house? Right now?"

"Yes, but I have to get her back soon. Ugh, now where is that shadow." As soon as they enter the children's room, Peter flies around, knocking down books and toys in the efforts to find his the thing he lost. Kurt shushed him so he wouldn't wake up the younger ones and went to look himself. He opened drawers and toy chests but he wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for. And then—

"Ah ha! I found it!"

Kurt jumped up, "You did? Where is it?"

"It's hiding in the shadows, obviously. Just behind the bed," Peter replied from under the bed frame.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Of course. Where else would a shadow hide?"

He gasped when a black figure flew out of the bed, carrying Peter with it around the room. Peter fought hard, doing his best make it succumb to it by punching and kicking the walls where the shadow laid on. Finally, Peter got it to calm down, beating it down to the ground and keeping it in place.

He gave Kurt a victorious smile, Kurt smiling back at him, "You got it! But…how will you reattach it?"

Kurt felt bad for asking, because the smile Peter had fell off just as quickly. The shadow seemed to have heard Kurt, mocking Peter as well as a shadow could. In frustration, Peter kicked it and pulled his legs up to his chest, burying his face into his knees.

Kurt made a concerned sound, "Oh please don't cry!"

"I am not!" Peter cried despite his proclamation.

"It's okay, really. I can sew back on if you like?"

The shadow grew rigid and grabbed Peter's leg, shaking it. Kurt, without another word, went to the emergency sewing kit they had in the desk drawer next to his old bed.

He came back with a needle and thread, smiling pityingly at Peter's wary expression, "This might hurt a little but bear with me."

Peter only whimpered a tiny bit, though he would never admit it, but Kurt did his best to distract him. "So, where do you live?"

Looking up, he pointed out to the window and said, "Second star on the right and straight on till morning."

Kurt looked over his shoulder and into the starry sky before going back to work, "Is that what they put on the letters?"

"We don't get any letters."

Surprised, Kurt blinked, "What about your mother and father?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't have a mother and father."

The light haired one looked up again, sympathy in his eyes, "Oh…neither do I. No one in this house has one…I'm sure they did once a long time ago. My mother died a few years ago and that's how I ended up here. She told me stories all the time, the ones I tell Mike and Rory."

Peter seemed to grow interested, "She did? The ones about Cinderella too? And the glass shards and evil step mothers?"

Kurt gaped at him, "You've been listening to my stories…"

Peter had the decency to blush, "Yes well…you're the best story teller around. None of the other lost boys know any stories to tell. So I just tell them yours. They love them. I can't wait to tell them how Cinderella ended, I haven't been back because I've been trying to find this old thing."

He pointed to his shadow who was just making taunting gestures at him. Peter blew him a raspberry, making Kurt giggle.

"You don't have a mother and father. So how did you get to the second star on the right? Were you at an orphanage?"

Peter shrugged again, "I don't remember much. All I knew was that I did not want to grow up. I lived in this big house with all these people who would do everything I said but no one to play with. And they would always talk about what kind of man I'll be when I grew up. What my career will be, what school I'll go to. And I was not going to let that happened. So I rolled my cradle to Kingston garden and that's where I met Tink. I had another name…but I can't remember it anymore. I don't want. So Tinkerbell took me Neverland and the Indians named me Peter Pan and that's how it's been ever since."

Kurt listened closely, fascinated by his story. It was like something out of fairy tale. He was so distracted, he didn't notice that he was finished sewing.

"There. All done," Kurt said, cutting the thread. Peter hovered up, testing it out. He flew over to a blank wall and dragged his shadow across it until they were both in perfect unison.

He turned to Kurt and beamed, "Oh the cleverness of me!"

Kurt raised a brow, "Of course, I did nothing."

"Well," Peter shrugged, "You did a little."

"A little? Alright." Kurt stood and will all the acting skills he could muster, walked determinedly towards the door, "Good night."

In panic, Peter took his elbow, "Wait…Kurt, one gentleman is worth twenty savage boys."

Preening slightly, Kurt ducked his head shyly, "You think I'm a gentleman?"

"Definitely! I should know, I live with many savage boys. The Lost boys. More like the rabid boys, to be honest."

Kurt turned quickly, beaming, their faces so close Kurt could almost…but Peter flew back to give each other space.

"So there are others? Like you?"

Peter nodded, "Yep, Tink lures them from their nursery and if they're not claimed in seven days, they are off to the Neverlands."

"Are there any girls there?"

"Girls are far too cunning to fall for a fairy's trap," Peter said coyly before adding, "Gentleman too."

Kurt laughed at jibe but bit his lip. "You know Peter...I would really like to give you a—a…" He bit his lip. Kurt always knew that he liked boys better than girls but he wasn't sure if Peter would be okay with it. Everyone was different and Kurt shouldn't expect Peter to be the same as him. But Peter was suddenly too close for comfort, their faces just inches away. "Give me what?"

Swallowing, he whispered, "A kiss."

Tilting his head, Peter held out a hand. Kurt looked confused, "Don't you know what a kiss is?"

"I shall know when you give me one," Peter said, looking a bit insulted. Laughing softly, he said, "Okay, but first, close your eyes Peter." Perplexed, the flying boy did as he was told. Licking his lips, Kurt leaned in slowly, his heart hammering in his chest. Just as his lips were a centimeter away from Peter's, Kurt felt something tug at his hair hard.

"Ah!" Kurt yelped. Once he was a few feet away from Peter, the tugging stopped and he suddenly had a face full of gold and glitter. He coughed and in reflex, swatted away the glittering object.

"Tink!" Peter emitted happily. Once Kurt straightened up, he got a good look at the glowing orb or light. It wasn't an orb. It was a small person with wings. A fairy.

"Wow…she's beautiful," Kurt said, leaning down to get a better look. The small creature was pointing her finger at him and yelling, "What is she saying?"

Peter watched in amusement, "She says that if you ever try to kiss me again, she'll kill you."

Kurt's eyes widened at the brutal honesty, "How lovely…"

"She's not very polite. But she's great in a fight and a great heckler," Peter said, looking out the window, "It's almost morning, we should go."

Kurt panicked, "Wait, don't go just yet. Have some breakfast at least."

"I have to go back and tell the others what happened to Cinderella."

"But I know lots of stories! I'm The Storyteller after all, I didn't get that name for nothing."

Peter grinned, "Come with me."

Kurt grinned back, about to surge forward but just then, Mike let out a whistle and Rory hummed in his sleep and he remembered exactly why he couldn't.

"I don't know how to fly…" he said sadly, looking to the ground. Peter reached out, curling a finger under Kurt's chin and lifted it up to face him, "I can teach you to rides the wind back and be happy forever."

It sounded like heaven to Kurt. He bit his lip, "Could Mike and Rory come too?" Peter raised a brow and looked to the drooling boys in their beds. With a strained smile, he nodded and Kurt jumped in delight.

"Mike! Micheal! Rory, quick, wake up! There's someone here who can teach us how to fly!"  
The two young boys muttered and yawned as they tried to open their eyes. The first thing they wanted to do was cheer because Kurt was back. But that was interrupted by the boy wearing the vines and leaves.

"You offend reason, sir," was the first thing Mike said. Smirking, Peter took to the air which shut both Mike and Rory up pretty quickly. They scrambled out of bed as Kurt laughed, "So, you're our teacher. How do we do…all of that?"

"Just think happy thoughts and they'll lift you up into the air!" Peter shouted, circling above their heads.

Rory climbed to the top of his bed and started to jump, "I'll think of pirates! Indians! Adventure!"

He jumped off and landed on his backside, Peter, Kurt and Mike laughing.

"That should have worked though…what am I miss—Oh! That's right!"

Peter caught Tinkerbell by the wings before she could fly out the window and shook pixie dust over Mike and Rory. They slowly rise up, Rory doing summersaults mid air.

Smiling at his friends happiness, Kurt didn't notice Peter until he was standing right besides him. He blew gold dust over Kurt's head and shoulders and he instantly started to think of happy thoughts. His mothers singing, his friends, his notebook. "Open your eyes, Kurt," Peter whispered. He did and he was no longer standing on the ground.

The boys all shouted in jubilation, not knowing that just outside, Nana was barking her muzzle, trying to gain their attention. Breaking the rope that tied her to the dog house, she sprinted inside, into Ms. Sylvesters chambers, barking for her to get up.

"What, what, what is going on?" she complained as Nana.

Mike and Rory had long gone into sky, flying around chimneys and rooftops, having the time of their lives.

Kurt climbed back on the windowsill, looking down at the snow bank. He then turned to his room, no, not his room anymore. His room was next door with the older boys. The one where Ms. Sylvester was looking into right now, shouting at everyone, asking where Kurt had gone. The one where Kurt knew he'd have to grow up and become a man.

Peter hovered behind him, speaking into his ear, "Forget them, Kurt. Forget them all. Come with me where you'll never have to think of grown up thinks again."

Kurt turned, looking straight into Peter's hazel eyes and smiled, "Never is an awfully long time." Smiling back, Peter reached out for his hand.

By the time Ms. Sylvester and the other boys ran in, all they found were three empty beds and an open window.

* * *

A/N: Just in case you guys missed it, SPOILER ALERT, Blaine is Peter. :)


End file.
